vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Destiny of the Endless
Summary Destiny is the cosmic avatar of destiny as a member of the Endless. Their eldest brother, he presides over the Garden of Forking Ways and wields the Book of Souls. This allows him to guide the events of history, which he controls with judicious order although he has the power to change them. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-A Name: Destiny of the Endless Origin: DC Comics Gender: Genderless Age: Immeasurable (The Endless have no true end nor beggining, they're simply eternal) Classification: Endless Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (High-Godly), Immortality (Type 10), Higher Dimensional Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Reality Warping (His mere existence deforms the universe), Acausality, Non-Corporeal, Abstract Existence (Destiny is both lord and personification of all destiny and freedom, and he cannot be destroyed as long as those concepts exist), Fate Manipulation, Nigh-Omniscience (Destiny knows all there is to know of the past, present and future, including information that isn't in his book, His book contains all of creation within it, including the other Endless and angels such as Michael and Lucifer), Magic, Cosmic Awareness, Shapeshifting, Intangibility, Size Manipulation, Dimensional Travel (Can open portals to other universes), Matter Manipulation (Reduced a city to dust), Gravity Manipulation (Pinned Superman to the floor), Attack Reflection (Sent Superman's ice breath back towards him), Duplication (When there are uncertainties with major events, Destiny splits into multiple aspects of himself, each of which reads a version of the event, though, since there's no different conclusion just different paths to it, Destiny will always recombine into one) Attack Potency: Outerverse level (The Basanos is a flawed copy of his book and it was able to make Lucifer Morningstar's own flame consume him, Not even Michael Demiurgos can forcefully take the book away from him, His book contains all of creation within it, including the other Endless and angels such as Michael and Lucifer) Speed: Nigh-Omnipresent (Embodies destiny, His book contains all of creation within it, including the other Endless and angels such as Michael and Lucifer) Lifting Strength: Irrelevant (Can lift his book, His book contains all of creation within it, including the other Endless and angels such as Michael and Lucifer) Striking Strength: Outerversal Durability: Outerverse level (Embodies destiny, His book contains all of creation within it, including the other Endless and angels such as Michael and Lucifer) Stamina: Irrelevant Range: Outerversal (His book contains all of creation within it, including the other Endless and angels such as Michael and Lucifer) Standard Equipment: Book of Destiny Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Destiny knows all there is to know of the past, present and future, including information that isn't in his book, His book contains all of creation within it, including the other Endless and angels such as Michael and Lucifer Weaknesses: Despite his great powers Destiny, like the rest of the Endless, was bound to a complex set of rules and customs: He cannot spill the blood of family or he is no longer protected as the personification of Destiny from the other Endless, He cannot fall in love with a mortal or the mortal's downfall is assured. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 1 Category:DC Comics Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Acausality Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Abstract Existence Users Category:Fate Users Category:Nigh-Omniscience Category:Magic Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Shapeshifters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Size Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Matter Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Nigh-Omnipresence